


Under Water

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too Part 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Angsty ficlet looking at the 'merge' in Sentinel Too from Blair's pov.





	

How could Blair sink so much deeper when he knew the fountain outside Hargrove came knee-height, and no further - but then, he was drowning, wasn’t he? Help me. Somebody help me, he begged. How far down could drowning take you?

It was far enough that his sight turned to blue as the water became air, and he remembered the flow of tropic humidity through his lungs and over his skin. Jungles were so beautiful, far more beautiful than water’s depth and pressure. His feet were paws, and there was fur instead of clothes, as the blue light turned to a white star ahead of him.

That shining star moved him, tempted him, but the shout of, “Don’t you go!” dragged him back like an undertow. The wolf shape wasn’t freedom anymore. It caught at his body like the weight of clothes on a clumsy swimmer.

He looked back to see another light. It was intense too, but it shone so much smaller, a blow-torch’s finite, earthly flame compared to the star in front of him. So small a flame, but it dragged him with a star’s gravity, so he surrendered, letting it drag him back, the desperate call of that voice (Jim’s voice) a wave carrying him back to a different shore, until he could run again. He could run, so he did, he ran towards the small light instead of the star, until it became a jaguar, and then a blaze of light and heat.

The light and heat disappeared in cold, god, he was cold, and choking; where was the air? Then they took him to the hospital and laid him out on white sheets under white blankets and cold fluorescent lights. When Jim came to see him, Blair listened hard for the voice that had called him back, the desperation and the consuming need, but there was only Jim; quietly human, awkward and guilty, and more than a little afraid.

Some sounds, Blair guessed, only travelled when you were under water.


End file.
